


A Fine Replacement

by Zeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, First Time, NSFW, Other, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Lydia catches her parents having sex and wants to copy them but she doesn’t have anyone to practice on but her dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic containing an underage Lydia (12) having sex with her dog. If you don't like the sound of that then why didn't you check the tags before clicking this story? 
> 
> Also, who could forget little Prada? He's adorable.

‘ _Just wrestling under the sheets’_ , they said. Lydia knew what they were doing, she wasn’t _stupid_. She knew what sex was, she was taught ages ago about reproductive life of animals and in fifth grade her class got a sex education lesson. She knows enough.

A part of her was jealous that it apparently had to be between a boy and a girl, like her mummy and daddy. It wasn’t fair; she wanted to try it too. She also knew that bad people were out there that could do terrible things to her if she ever confessed her thoughts aloud. So she didn’t, Lydia kept it a secret until it was three weeks after her twelve birthday when she had her first period, crying to her mother that she was going to die. Her mother had laughed a little and gave her a pad, telling her that she was a young woman now.

Since she was a woman, she could have sex now. Right? Right. But again it wasn’t like she could ask someone to have sex with her; she could get in trouble in all kinds of ways. No, she just told Prada because she knew that he could keep her secrets hidden between just the two of them. Prada was a two year old papillon dog that Lydia had gotten for her tenth birthday after she had come back home with her report card showing all A’s. She had always wanted a dog and when she had first set her eyes on Prada it was true love.

So it was obvious that Lydia would tell all her worries, secrets, and gossip to Prada. The papillon would always sleep on a doggy bed in the corner of her room so whenever she couldn’t sleep she would talk to Prada until they both passed out from exhaustion. Tonight was one of those nights where Lydia wanted to stay up, not feeling tired at all but she played along so her mum wouldn’t tell her off. Her parents had gone to bed no doubt to ‘wrestle’ again, she doesn’t know why they lie about it. They had tucked her in her bed at eight in the evening, kissed her head and turned off the light, leaving her to lie still until she heard the click of the parent’s bedroom door closing.

Sitting up, Lydia called Prada to the bed and lifted him up onto the mattress, letting him under the covers so he could get warm with her. She was still brooding about why she couldn’t have sex, yet her mum and dad could. “It’s not fair, why can’t I do it too?”

Well, they’d never said she couldn’t, she just assumed. Maybe she could? But then again even if she tried it’s not like she has any boys her age to accept something like that – well, maybe that total loser who always follows her around, what was his name again? Miles? Giles? Who cared – and even if they did how would she go about it without getting in trouble? Oh it was all so frustrating. Petting along Prada’s fur, Lydia watched the dog’s face innocently before gasping. “But _you’re_ a boy, aren’t you Prada?”

She doesn’t know how she could have missed this. It was perfect; she could have sex with Prada! Then she’d know how it felt and things could go back to normal once her questions were answered. Pushing the covers back, Lydia sat up fully and looked down at the papillon, trying to remember what that video explained on sex education. They said something about putting the penis into the woman’s vagina. She doesn’t know what either of those are because she calls what’s between her legs a Kitty and between a boy’s legs a PeePee. Did the video mean a peepee would go into her kitty? How strange.

Now that she assumes this, Lydia came to another frustrating bump in the road of _the sex_ ; where was Prada’s peepee?

Normally it’s between the boy’s legs, so the redhead got to work, lifting her little dog up and having a look under and sure enough there was a sheath hiding in all the papillon’s hair. It was furry, were all peepees hairy or just dog ones? She may never know. She doesn’t know how she’s going to get that into her kitty, in the video the woman just laid down while the man got up on her, then they had sex. Things were probably different since Prada was a dog so she decided that she would do what she always did when there was a problem, she took charge of the situation. “Well now I know, let’s have sex Prada.”

Pulling her nightie up to her stomach, Lydia showed Prada her kitty. Like the rest of her body – minus her head – it was hairless, her kitty small and pale. She had rubbed her kitty sometimes, on the tiny bud at the top but it made her feel strange so she stopped, in the sex education video it explained about something called the _clitoris_ and how good it’s meant to make girls feel but she didn’t think so.  Prada just stared up at her face with his tongue out, huffing out pants as if he hasn’t got a clue what she’s doing. He probably doesn’t, it’s not like people usually show their kitty to him.

“Come on Prada, what do I have to do for you to have the sex with me?” Lydia pouted and spread her legs so the papillon was between them, reaching down to play with her kitty. She was going to sulk if Prada didn’t want to have sex with her. She ran her fingers over the lips of her kitty, parting them slightly to fit her middle finger between and feel around. This was a new experience for her, it wasn’t like last time when she was rubbing her bud, this time her kitty was _responding_ back and getting damp. The sensation of her finger was new, making her quickly stuff the end of her nightie into her mouth to hide a whimper.

She slipped more fingers down to rub and fiddle with her kitty, finding a hole where all of the wet stuff was coming out. It wasn’t pee, this was thicker and she didn’t even need to go to the toilet. Whatever it was, it intrigued Prada enough for him to inch forward and have a sniff. Lydia could feel embarrassed about her dog sniffing her kitty but when he started licking she couldn’t care less. “Nnh, mmm….”

Was this sex? It didn’t seem like it was, but it felt really good when he lapped at the hole with his tongue. It was slightly rough which gave her the proper stimulation to leave her tiny chest panting and holding onto her thighs. This wasn’t sex, Prada’s peepee wasn’t involved so while this was fun and made her itty all tingly, she wanted to get to the sex already.

That being said, getting him interested seemed easy but now what was she supposed to do? She couldn’t just ask the papillon to have sex with her and he’d know what do to. No, she’d have to put his peepee in her kitty because Prada wasn’t as clever as she was about this situation. She grabbed the dog once more, lifting him up to her and bringing a hand down to his furry sheath not really knowing what to do about it now that it’s in her hand. Prada didn’t seem that impressed either. “We’ll get through this together.”

Copying what she remembers from the sex education, Lydia moves her dog between her legs again, keeping a hand on his sheath until it was pressed up against her kitty. This wasn’t going to work, was it not going to happen just because Prada was a dog and not a man like in the video? Maybe Prada can only have the sex with girl dogs. She tried for ages, pressing Prada’s peepee against her kitty over and over again until she let go when something wet covered her hand. “Ew!”

What the heck was that? She inspected between the papillon’s legs and there was a pink thing showing, which must have been Prada’s peepee! That means they really _can_ do the sex! Oh she was so excited to finally get somewhere after all her efforts, pat on the back for Lydia.

Prada was interested it seems, from the way the dog was crowding between her legs to get a sniff at her sweet scent once more. It was easy for the papillon to switch to his instincts and mount his front legs up on Lydia’s stomach to give himself access; his pink cock wasn’t exactly aligned with her pussy but it’ll have to do, maybe she would understand after a couple humps that he couldn’t do it himself. Hunching his hips, Prada let out a frustrated whine and occasionally bumping the tip of his cock into her clit to entice the kid.

Lydia didn’t fully understand what was going on but this was what sex was all about right? Prada seemed into it, and she wanted to do it too. The papillon didn’t have hands so she’d have to take charge once more and reach down to angle his slimy peepee into her recently found hole. That’s all it took, Prada thrust himself forward until he was fully inside before his hips began a vigorous pace. It was surprising and if Lydia didn’t stuff her nightie back into her mouth she would have probably woken up her parents with her startled moan.

“Mm!!” It hurt at first, Prada’s hips meeting hers while he stabbed his peepee into her. _This_ was sex? What was so great about it if all there was to it was pain? She was going to push the dog off her when Prada’s furry body latched onto her tiny hips with his paws and went harder into her like he needed this. Maybe he did, Prada didn’t seem to get the sex often unless he was doing it with her mummy on the side. Probably not since she had daddy to have sex with her and having Prada too would be selfish. No, this was most definitely the papillon’s first time just like her, making it special for the both of them.

It took a while – maybe if Prada would have _slowed down_ it would have happened quicker – but she was starting to enjoy it. There was a bubble in her lower stomach needed to pop and with every thrust of Prada’s peepee into her kitty, the bigger that bubble grew until it was hard to ignore. She needed it to pop already, whining into her nightie and reaching out to pet her dog’s head, encouraging him to help her out. He didn’t, instead the papillon bumped something against her kitty. It wasn’t his peepee because it was too big, but it was _warm_ like his peepee.

It’s not like she knew about dog’s peepees and how they work so when that big thing pressed up against her hole it was a little scary. It wasn’t going to fit, but Prada’s face was a picture of perseverance, trying with each thrust to get it into her kitty. His peepee started rubbing more against her instead of pounding into her, which was all it took for that bubble to pop. It felt really good, and her kitty started twitching around Prada’s peepee which was a weird feeling in of itself.

Her hole was too small to take whatever that big warm part of his peepee was but Prada was insistent until finally giving up. He stayed inside her with his paws on her stomach and tongue out panting almost with a blissed out face while hot stuff squirted into her kitty. It said something about this in the sex education video; this was when the boy would get the girl pregnant so they could have babies. She didn’t really want babies, but if it was Prada doing this then maybe she’d have puppies? She liked the idea of having little puppies running around.

After a couple silent moments for Lydia’s breathing to slow down, the papillon pulled out with a slurp that took the redhead’s breath away. She could get used to that. Prada sat between her legs and lapped away at the stuff coming out of her kitty, for a moment she thought it was pee but it _wasn’t_ because it came out of Prada and it was clear. It was nice of him to clean her up.

Tugging the nightie from her mouth, she made a face of disgust because she didn’t know she was drooling that much but now a big portion of the nightwear was all wet. Instead of getting a new one, Lydia pulled it off completely and let it drop to the floor now forgotten. Pulling the covers up her naked body, Lydia felt Prada moving from between her legs to her side instead and it wasn’t like she was going to kick him out right after having the sex, she pet his furry head and closed her eyes now feeling tired enough for sleep. Yeah, she liked the sex.


End file.
